


stop, breathe, count to three

by littlesnowpea



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'd say i'm sorry but none of y'all would believe me, if i'm a lesbian and you're a lesbian then who's driving the bus??????, lesbians? lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea
Summary: “I have never looked dumber.”Petey pulled the two fingers she was obnoxiously sucking on out of her mouth and shoved her hand down her Star Wars boxer briefs. Her eyes fluttered shut, eyeliner smudged, before gasping a little and opening her eyes.“That,” she panted. “Is a lie. Fuck. You look so hot.”





	stop, breathe, count to three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> i was just practicing for my peterick collection challenge i swear. and then this. 
> 
> disclaimer: i am a lesbian but i have never done this before so this is all theoretical. 
> 
> title from "the 'i' in lie".
> 
> also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to laudanum_cafe. this one's for you, babe.

“I have never looked dumber.”

Petey pulled the two fingers she was obnoxiously sucking on out of her mouth and shoved her hand down her Star Wars boxer briefs. Her eyes fluttered shut, eyeliner smudged, before gasping a little and opening her eyes. 

“That,” she panted. “Is a lie. Fuck. You look so hot.”

Patty sighed, looking down at herself. The panties Petey bought her were orange-- “it’s your favorite color, Pattycakes”--and lace, with delicate little bows at the hips where the waistband cut into her pale skin and gentle curves, giving her the tiniest muffin top. She sucked in a breath, crossing her legs uncomfortably, Petey’s gaze like a second pair of hands running across her body.

“Take off your shirt,” Petey begged, sitting up onto her knees and grabbing the hem of her own Metallica tank top, already knowing Patty’s demand. She ripped it up and off, over her head, tossing it to the side and staring hungrily at Patty. Petey’s bra was old, tape on the side where her underwire had clearly poked free, but with her shirt off Patty could see her thorn necklace and dumbass bartskull under her belly button. 

Patty’s mouth watered. 

“Fine,” she muttered, unable to rip her eyes off Petey, who’d stopped touching herself in favor of staring Patty down. Patty pulled the hem of her Stark Industries shirt up, sliding the shirt off with less enthusiasm than Petey had, shoulders slumping when she was free of it. 

Her tits were huge, too big, especially compared to Petey’s, but Petey did _not_ share that opinion in the slightest. Her eyes widened as she took in the matching bra--how Petey managed to get Patty’s bra size right when _Patty_ hardly could was a mystery, but she had. Patty crossed her arms, but Petey reached out, gently and then not-so-gently pulling her arms away so she could stare more. 

“You are unbelievable,” Petey said hoarsely. “Can I touch?”

“You kind of already are,” Patty grumbled, but Petey gave her a shit eating grin until Patty sighed and nodded. 

Petey’s hands slid from Patty’s arms to her chest, getting a handful of Patty’s tits and squeezing until Patty made a soft noise. 

“You’re--ah--you’re lucky my roommate went home for the weekend,” she said, forehead wrinkling in concentration as Petey leaned down and traced the line of Patty’s bra with her tongue. “Or we’d be doing this in the locker room again, hoping your team doesn’t catch us.”

“You get off on that, don’t lie,” Petey said, smirking, pressing teeth lightly to the skin of one of Pattys’ tits. 

“Touch me,” Patty whined, and Petey laughed, breath hot against Patty’s damn skin. 

“I am touching you,” she said, shit eating grin bright, but all the same, she slid her hands from Patty’s bra, down her sides, making Patty shiver a little. “Touch you….here?”

“Petey,” Patty said, and Petey sucked a dark mark onto her breast, sliding her hands to Patty’s hips. 

“Here?” she asked, squeezing a little, and Patty gasped. “Or….”

Petey dipped her fingers below the elastic waistband, trailing down Patty’s sensitive skin until she was touching Patty’s inner thighs, thumb pressing up into her pussy lips, teasing the rim of her vagina. 

“Petey,” Patty begged and Petey licked a hot stripe up her tit until she was at Patty’s neck, biting and sucking the skin there, high up, where _everyone_ would see. Patty couldn’t find it in herself to complain, though, because Petey moved one had until she was cupping Patty’s pussy before pushing two fingers between her lips. 

“You’re wet,” Petey said lowly, biting Patty’s neck a little harder. “Wet for me?”

“Yes, wet for you, you bitch,” Patty gasped, pushing her hips forward. “Will you please do something?”

“This not enough for you?” Petey asked, moving her fingers until she was at Patty’s clit, pressing in and up until Patty gasped again, ending on a choked-off whine. “You want more?”

“Petey,” Patty moaned, voice getting louder as Petey pressed fingers to her vagina. “Yeah...please…”

Petey pushed her fingers in and Patty’s legs started to shake a little. Petey seemed unaffected, though her eyes were dark and wide as she fingered Patty, pressing her fingers as deep as she could get them, other hand sliding up to squeeze one of Patty’s tits. 

“I’m glad we get your room to do this in,” Petey muttered, mouthing down Patty’s neck, moving her fingers with determination as Patty whined and squirmed. “I have plans for you.”

“What--ah, what plans?” Patty gasped, and Petey smirked, biting Patty’s neck before pulling her fingers out and pressing them to Patty’s mouth. Patty rolled her eyes but sucked Petey’s fingers in, just like Petey wanted. Petey grinned almost wickedly, pulling her fingers out to kiss her deeply, which. If she wanted to taste Patty that bad, she could get between Patty’s legs. 

“Plans,” Petey said, pushing Patty not-so-gently onto her back. “Involving a dildo I may want to fuck you with.”

“May?” Patty grinned, heart rate picking up, cheeks a little hot. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Okay,” Petey said. “A dildo I _am_ going to fuck you with. Stay there.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Patty said, for the shudder she got for it, and Petey crawled off the bed, hands behind her to unhook her bra and drop it onto the ground. Her breasts bounced as she padded to her backpack she’d left by Patty’s dorm room door--studying my ass--and pulled out a soft looking bag from inside. 

A flash of silver caught Patty’s eye as Petey turned back, and Patty’s mouth went a little dry. 

“You put them back in,” she said hoarsely as Petey crawled back onto the bed with her. Patty reached out and thumbed over one of Petey’s pierced nipples until Petey bit her lip. 

“Yeah,” Petey said, unzipping the bag and sitting back on her legs. “I know they get you all hot and bothered.”

“Yeah?” Patty said. “Just me?”

“Do we need to have this conversation again?” Petey asked, remarkably patiently. “There is nothing and will be nothing between me and _Michael._ Okay?”

“Okay,” Patty said, and Petey ducked down to kiss her. “What’s in the bag?” 

“This,” Petey said, slipping the dildo out. It was bright purple, which figured, since Petey, and had a curve to it that Patty hadn’t seen before. Granted, the only dildos she’d seen were the ones Petey showed her. Before Petey, her sex life was vanilla at _best_.

“How does it work?” Patty asked, genuinely curious. “Why’s it bent?”

“It’s not actually a dildo,” Petey said, flipping the bag upside down so a bottle of lube fell out. “It’s a strapless strap on.”

“Oh,” Patty said, cheeks hot. “For--for you?”

“For me to fuck you with, yes,” Petey said, nodding. “Or vice versa someday but today is not that day. Let me see your tits.”

“Classy,” Patty muttered but arched up off the bed and unclasped the bra, pulling it off slowly. She made a face as her tits popped free, lying awkwardly on her chest. God. She hated everything about her chest, that was for sure, but Petey didn’t. 

Not if the mouth Petey pressed to Patty’s nipple said anything. Patty gasped, arching up more as Petey stuck a hand into her panties and stroked teasingly over her clit. Petey pressed a hint of teeth to her nipple and Patty whined, tangling fingers in Petey’s hair. 

“Off,” Petey said, tugging at the panties. 

“You first,” Patty gasped, and Petey rolled her eyes but stripped off the briefs before hooking her thumbs in Patty’s panties. Patty lifted her hips and let Petey pull them down, flushing like usual as Petey pushed her thighs apart and ducked down, checking out her pussy like it was goddamn art or something. 

Petey stroked over her clit again before straddling Patty’s hips, grinding down teasingly and kissing Patty as she rested hesitant hands on Petey’s hips, nails digging in a little as Petey gathered two handfuls of Patty’s tits and squeezed. 

“You are the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Petey muttered in an undertone, and Patty flushed. It wasn’t true, it was the lust talking, but Patty ate it up anyway. “Can I sit on your face?”

“Yeah,” Patty gasped, and Petey climbed up Patty’s body, a trail of wetness following her, until she was kneeling above Patty’s face.

“Okay?” she asked, and Patty rolled her eyes, reaching up to grab Petey’s hips and pull her down. 

Patty wasn’t the only one wet here, that was for sure. There were lots of things sub-par about Patty in general, but her ability to eat Petey out was one of her better qualities and she prided herself on it. She strained up, burying her face into Petey’s pussy and getting to work. 

The first swipe of her tongue against Petey’s clit resulted in a choked off moan from above her and Petey rocking her hips into the sensation. The second resulted in the sob, the third a choked gasp of her name. 

Patty’s face was soaked and she loved it. She dug her nails into Petey’s hips, licking and sucking at Petey’s clit until Petey shouted and moved away. 

“God,” Petey panted, eyes wide and face flushed. “You are so fucking good at that.”

Patty didn’t say anything, just spread her legs and raised an eyebrow. Petey laughed and dropped to her stomach, tracing Patty’s pussy lips with her thumb before grabbing the dildo and pressing just the head to Patty’s vagina and leaning in to suck Patty’s clit into her mouth.

“Petey!” Patty gasped, back arching a little, legs shaking. Petey hummed and Patty’s eyes damn near rolled back into her head as Petey licked into her, around the silicone toy, like she was trying to do the impossible task of licking Patty dry. 

“Stop, stop,” Patty said, pushing Petey’s head away and squeezing her eyes shut. “Jesus.”

“It’s Petey,” Petey said, a shit eating grin on her face. “Wanna get fucked?”

“You say the most romantic things,” Patty sighed. Petey rolled her eyes. 

“Fine,” she said. “I love you very much, Patricia. Can I please fuck the shit out of you?”

“You’ll never be allowed near me again if you call me Patricia,” Patty threatened without heat, but spread her legs a little wider anyway. “C’mon. Show me how your fancy strapless strap on works.”

“Yeah,” Petey said, grabbing the lube and slicking up the short, curved end. She raised herself onto her knees and reached in between her legs, biting her bottom lip and gasping as she pushed it into her. 

Oh. That made sense. Once it was situated, Petey gave Patty a wicked grin, arching her back a little so the dildo, now standing proud between her legs, was shown off. From the position, it looked like it would press against her clit with every thrust. 

“Oh,” Petey said. “And it vibrates. Shh, just come here. You ready?”

“Stick it in me already,” Patty said, fighting a grin. Petey grinned back, slicking up the purple monstrosity with lube and pressing the head between Patty’s pussy lips again, teasing. Patty groaned until Petey pushed in, cutting herself off with a gasp. 

“Yeah?” Petey said, sounding strained. “I’m gonna….gonna turn it on. Okay?”

“Okay,” Patty gasped. Petey was in to the hilt, now, and she reached underneath the shaft to flick it on. Patty shouted, back arching, lip caught between her teeth. Above her, Petey was panting, eyes screwed shut and hips twitching. 

“Wow,” she managed. “Wow, this is...this is something.”

“Gonna come if you don’t do something,” Patty said, voice tight. 

“Gonna keep fucking you even if you do come,” Petey replied, and Patty moaned. “Okay?”

“Go already,” Patty said. 

“Pushy,” Petey scolded, but thrust forward once, rhythm a little stilted and awkward, like she hadn’t ever done this before. 

Maybe she hadn’t. Maybe Patty really was her first time doing anything like this. It was that thought, and Petey’s rough brush of her fingers over Patty’s clit that had her tense up and moan loudly as she came, shuddering under Petey. 

“Oh thank God,” Petey said, and froze, trembling above Patty as she gasped through her own orgasm. “God. Fuck. You good?”

“Yeah,” Patty said, voice hoarse. “Fuck, Petey.”

“So, like,” Petey said, pulling the dildo out. “I wanted that to last a lot longer than it did.”

“‘S okay,” Patty said. “Next time.”

“Yeah?” Petey asked, grinning. Patty rolled her eyes, pulling Petey down to lay next to her. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ll even strip for you.”

“Will you finger yourself?”

“If you want,” Patty replied. Petey kissed her. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Petey said. 

“And you’re a liar,” Patty said. “We didn’t get any studying done.”

“Shh,” Petey said, petting at Patty’s face. “Rest now. Homework later.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Patty said, then froze. Petey smacked her lips, a nervous tic, before leaning over and kissing Patty again. 

“I know,” she said. “I love you, too.”

Patty grinned, biting her lip, and let Petey work her blanket out from under them to drop over their bodies again.

**Author's Note:**

> i live at smalltalktorture.tumblr.com if you have concerns


End file.
